Super Smash Friends
Super Smash Friends is a fan game/spin-off made by ThatOneNeighbor Plot Summary The story is about the HTF Fanon characters wandering in the forest. An unknown blue character is frantically running through the forest when he/she bumps into Sapphire. They sit up and stare at her for a moment before getting up and opening a portal. Sapphire, being a child, gets curious and wonders where it leads to. She waits for them to do something and they call for backup. Suddenly, 5 more characters come through the portal. Sapphire freaks out and tries running away. They abduct her and take her into the portal. She switches with her relative turvy and she starts yelling for help. The rest of the gang, Dongo, Cowely, Bristle, and Braidy run over to save her, but it's too late. Now it's up to them and some friends they meet along the way to save her! Playable/Moveset (Will update when my tablet stops being retarded) Story/Cutscenes Cutscene ''1; The first cutscene starts with a green foot stepping in a pile of leaves in a forest. The camera goes up to reveal it was Braidy. He's with Dongo, Cowely, Bristle, and Sapphire. All but Sapphire agree to go a certain direction. They go, unaware that she is walking off. She is happily Humming as it quickly switches to someone running somewhere. It goes back to her, giggling and playing with a flower. It goes back to the mysterious person running and dodging things. It goes back to her coming across a hollow log and, being amazed by it, goes inside and poking her head out the top. She watches some bugs scatter and claps. The person is then shown running by a river. It then goes back to Sapphire singing and skipping along a pathway. It then flips between the two, gradually getting faster and shows their unavoidable collision. They fall to the ground and the mysterious person sits up and stares at her. They seem intruigued, but remember why they came. They get up and pulls out a box-cutter, using it on the air and cutting open a portal. Sapphire is obviously interested in it and waits for what they will do with it. The person yells into the portal and 5 more characters come in. Sapphire happily greets all of them when the tanish one pulls out a rope. She freaks out and tries to run away, only for them to soon corner her. She yells for help and her pupils shrink, causing her to switch with her angry alter, Carnelian. They all grab her and she starts to struggle. They all toss her in the portal as the gang catch up to them. Braidy flips out and charges at them when the tan one grabs him, grinning and saying he's deltwith PTSD before. They leave through the portal as the hero's watch in disbelief. They all start to freak out a bit when Bristle points deeper in the forest. They all agree and run off to get some people to help. ''Gameplay; The first level is the forest. The first few enemies are weak little puppies. They aren't willing to attack unless you get hit by the randomly falling whistles. If you're touched by one, the puppies onscreen will all growl and try to attack. They get 3 times the health of when they started, so you have to hit them 4 times. You can climb trees and jump into the river to stall them, but they will still try to hit you. Once you get to the halfway point, a boss starts to follow you in the background. As you get closer to the exit, it will get bigger and bigger until you get near the end of the level. It will then jump from the background and aim at you. It has 16 bars of health, so you have to hit it with (at the very least) 16 weak attacks. It attacks with a battle axe at first, hitting and swinging it at you, jumping from time to time if you try to jump over it twice in a row. But once it gets hit to the point of loosing half or more health, it will get furious abd ditch the battleaxe, zooming around, doing Sonic-esqe spin dashes and blasting you with magic. When it gets defeated, it uses it's dying breath to point somewhere, showing Baxter examining a flower. Gallery tmp_14988-Untitled7-3-629835203.png|SSF Poster tmp_28486-Untitled11-1-629835203.png|BRAIDY Joins The Battle! Untitled14 2.0.png|BRISLE Joins The Battle! Untitled15-1.png|COWLEY Joins The Battle! Category:Fan Games Category:Sappy Pine Pals Stuff